


Unconquering

by MissE



Series: Crossovers 100 [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-29
Updated: 2011-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissE/pseuds/MissE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love conquers all. Or, you know, not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconquering

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Don't own or claim rights to Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Stargate SG1
> 
>  **Notes:** Written for [Crossovers 100, Prompt: Outsides](http://crossovers100.livejournal.com)

Andrew gazed around, wide-eyed. He could be all deep and philosophical right now, but he was more impressed with the outsides he was seeing than the 'meaningful' and 'beautiful' insides he was sure the man had. Absolute square miles of glossy ebony muscle, topped by that amazing gold decoration on his forehead.

He'd tried talking to the man, but he was being all strong and silent, so he was just going to have to go for it. And he wasn't going to listen to those evil, horrible voices that said it just wasn't going to happen.

“Your guy won't actually kill him, will he?” Xander whispered quickly.

“Nah,” Jack dismissed.

“You sure?” Xander insisted.

Jack frowned as he suddenly remembered the younger man's behaviour back at the Slayers' compound. “Uh, maybe we should … you know.”

Xander sucked his lip in, and tilted his head in thought. “Well…”

There was a dull thud, and Teal'c swept majestically out of the room.

“Huh,” Jack grunted. “I, uh, thought we'd have a little more time.”

Xander grimaced. “Nah. I really should have known. There is nothing more annoying than an Andrew on a mission.” He sighed. “Oh, well. Your doctors are good, aren't they?”

“Oh, yeah,” Jack nodded adamantly. “They're good.”

“Good,” Xander nodded, and headed off to collect his colleague.


End file.
